Jude and Connor's Friday Night
by Stevito1969
Summary: Jude and Connor experience a fun and interesting Friday night sleepover, alone.


Jude's stomach had been in knots all day long. He could barely pay attention in his Anchor Beach classes. It wasn't a feeling of dread, but of excitement in its purest form. He couldn't hide his smiles when he passed Connor in the hallway, who returned the warm form of salutations each time their eyes met. It was Friday night, and Connor was coming over to spend the weekend with Jude.

When the bell rang, Jude hopped out of his seat and almost tripped over someone's book bag. He was just too anxious to start the weekend. He met up with Connor in the hallway to discuss the plans.

"My dad is probably going to drop me off about 7, is that cool?" asked Connor with excitement radiating from of his eyes.

Jude felt a little faint at the sight of his boyfriend gorgeous eyes. Connor had perfect eyes. Connor was just perfect. Jude felt foolish realizing he had drifted away for a bit, and saw Connor waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah 7 is great!" replied Jude.

"Awesome! Well, ill see you then." said Connor as he walked away still on his crutches.

Jude met up with his brothers and sisters and Lena drove them all home.

It was about 6:30 that evening and Jude began to get nervous. He sat in the living room, figiting in his seat. He couldn't understand why he was so anxious. Maybe it was the fact that he and Connor would be by themselves that evening. Usually someone was always home when Connor would come over. Tonight, however, Brandon was with his dad, Jesus, Marianna, and Callie were going to a party, and Stef and Lena had a dinner date.

There was a knock at the door which immediately made Jude jump to his feet and run to the door. Lena walked into to the kitchen putting on her earrings. "Hey Buddy where's the fire?" she asked as she chuckled. Jude grinned as he opened the door. There before him stood Connor in a black t-shirt and basketball shorts. Even in attire as comfortable as his he looked amazing. His blonde hair was perfectly styled and he smelled of colonge.

"Hey Jude! Sorry I know I'm a little early," said Connor as he set his overnight bag down by the door, "but my dad had something to do so he dropped me off."

"It's no problem I'm glad you're here." said Jude. The two smiled at each other awkwardly for a bit then went into the living room.

"I brought some games." Said Connor as he started to unpack from his bag. Jude put in a game and the boys began to play.

Stef and Lena walked towards the front door. "Okay boys we'll be back later on tonight." began Stef, "we left you some money for a pizza. Are you sure you guys are going to be alright?"

"We'll be alright." said Jude and with that Stef and Lena were out the door.

Jude and Connor played video games, talked and laughed, and ate pizza. It was turning out to be a really fun night. It was about 9 that night when Jude and Connor started to talk about their relationship.

"How is your dad dealing with this?" asked Jude.

" As well as he can I guess. He struggles with it, but I know I just need to give him some time." replied Connor.

"Well at least he let you come over and spend the weekend with me," said Jude.

Connor took his boyfriend's hand and chills ran through Jude's body. "Yeah I'm glad he let me."

Jude looked into Connor's eyes. They were so honest and sincere. He loved that about him, how he could look into his eyes and practically see into his soul. Jude realized just how strong his feelings were for him.

"Hey Jude?" asked Connor.

"Yeah?" replied Jude.

"Can I kiss you?" Jude was taken aback. Connor had never asked permission before. There was something so nice about that. It felt innocent and pure. Jude liked the feeling.

"Of course." said Jude. And with that Connor sat up on his seat, leaned towards Jude and touched Jude's lips with his own. It was soft and warm and gentle. Jude felt electricity shoot up and down his body. When it was over they just gazed at each other for minute. Jude felt he could no longer take it and without asking permission, began to kiss Connor again. It was different this time, however. It was harder and more passionate. Connor responded well and quickly went with the rhythm. They were now heavily making out. It was something new to both of them. Their young relationship had not yet reached this level of intimacy.

They made out for what seemed like an eternity. Jude's body began to ache for more attention. He was surprised when Connor made a move and slid his hand up his shirt and began to feel his chest and stomach. Jude could feel himself begin to stand at attention. It was happening so quick. Jude lay on his back on the couch and felt Connor slide his body and top of him. He could see and feel the hardness that was itching to be free of the confinement of Connor's shorts.

"How do you feel?" asked Connor. "I want to know how you feel Jude."

Connor then did something that both shocked and excited Jude. He moved his hand from his shirt and proceded to make his way down Jude pants. Jude let out a soft moan as he felt Connor's hand go past his boxers and become one with his skin. Connor began to move his hand in an upward motion. Jude felt his body tighten as Connor grabbed a hold of his shaft and began to stroke him. He was fully hard by that time. In between their passionate kissing they would stare intensely into each others eyes. It was surreal.

Jude, overtaken by the moment, returned the favor and placed his hand inside Connors basketball shorts. He felt Connor's hard dick in his hand and overcome by lust began to stroke him as well.

"Oh Jude!" exclaimed Connor. "That's so good!"

Jude felt pride in knowing he was giving his boyfriend pleasure. Jude himself was feeling amazing at that moment.

"I don't know how long I'm going to last Connor." said Jude as he chuckled. Connor smiled and began to kiss him some more. Simultaneously they played with each other, each boy occasionally moaning in response to the somewhat innocent, but very intense pleasure. Jude was embracing every ounce of euphoria Connor was providing.

Jude was the first to give into his body. "Connor..Connor, I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me baby." Said Connor, and with that Jude exploded into his pants and Connor's hand. He moaned loudly at the unexpected intense pleasure of his orgasm. He had never experienced one quite as wonderful until that point. Connor was soon to follow and burst into his basketball shorts as well as Jude's hand. He exclaimed in the thrill of his felt pleasure.

The boys laid in their intimate position for moments after that, both savoring the after effects of the magnificent pleasure they just bestowed upon each other. Connor kissed Jude sweetly.

"I can tell this is going to be a really great weekend." Connor said.


End file.
